super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hydreigon
Hydreigon is a Pokémon introduced in Generation V said to be able to attack anything that moves, Hydreigon is one of the most dangerous Pokemon. It holds an honor in being a "Pseudo-Legendary" Pokemon due to its destructive abilities. Character Description A Hydra-Like Pokemon that's heads consume anything that moves. It travels the sky with its 6 wings seeking a meal or being destructive. It responds to movement by attacking since the heads on their arms do not have brains, it sees everything it moves as a threat. Most people don't have Hydreigons due to their savage and hard to train nature although two trainers in your journey across Unova have one, Ghetsis and Champion Iris. In Super Smash Bros IV Hydreigon is a playable unlockable character from the Pokemon series. Hydreigon is a strong and fast character but has low defenses. It can use many dragon-type moves at his disposal along with fire, ice, electric and dark powers being a Dragon but it's also exceptional in melee-combat. It's Neutral-Special is Electro Ball, it shooting a homing electric ball. It's Up-Special is Fly, it first jumps to the air cloaked in darkness and can glide after that. It's Side-Special is Rapid Spin, Hydreigon simply spins around with arms outstretched, the attack also makes items disappear like when using the actual move in the games. It's Down-Special is Dark Pulse, Hydreigon generates shockwaves of dark energy forward and backwards, unknowingly, Hydreigom needs to recharge after this. His in-game description here: HYDREIGON One of the best Dragon-Type Pokemon in the games, Hydreigon enters the battle in a blast, players beware, as this Pokemon does not give mercy. Use him properly and you'll have the destroyer of worlds in your hands. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Hydreigon hits with his right hand first then hits with his left one and finished with a Bite from the main head. *Forward Tilt: Hydreigon does a small, weak punch with his right head. *Up-Tilt: Hydreigon raises his hands and head up, doing damage. *Down-Tilt: Hydreigon smashes his two heads on each side while crouched. *Dash Attack: Hydreigon cycles his body forward. *Forward Smash: Hydreigon uses Head Smash. Hydreigon prepares his three heads and rams forward with them. If charged to the maximum, he'll release three blue fireballs. *Up Smash: Hydreigon attacks with his wings. *Down Smash: Hydreigon uses Earthquake. Hydreigon ground pounds the ground doing a small earthquake. *Neutral Aerial: Hydreigon circles his body around, doing little damage. *Forward Aerial: Hydreigon smashes his two heads forward-downards, sending opponents down in a meteor smash. *Back Aerial: Hydreigon uses his tail to smack backwards. *Up Aerial: Hydreigon uses Flamethrower. He'll direct his heads upwards and shoot flames. *Down Aerial: Hydreigon shoots blue flamethrower downwards. *Pummel: Hydreigon bites the opponent with the head he's using to hold the opponent. *Forward Throw: Hydreigon bites the opponent three times and throws them forward. *Back Throw: Hydreigon throws the opponent backwards. *Up Throw: Hydreigon throws the opponent upwards and shoots them with flamethrower for a short time. *Down Throw: Hydreigon throws the opponent down and uses Dark Pulse on them. *Floor (back): Hydreigon uses Icy Wind. Hydreigon reassures himself and releases Icy Wind while doing it. *Floor (front): Hydreigon bites forward then bites backwards. *Floor (trip): Hydreigon holds his two heads forward. *Edge (<100%): Hydreigon climbs to the stage and flies forward. *Edge (100%+): Hydreigon climbs to the stage and shoots a fireball. *Neutral Special: Hydreigon uses Electro Ball, a move he doesn't learn in the games. The orb goes forward, once an enemy is seen, it'll target him or her. *Side Special: Hydreigon uses Rapid Spin. Hydreigon starts spinning forward with his two heads outstretched. This attack also makes objects disappear like in the games when Rapid Spin is used to drive away entry hazards. *up Special: Hydreigon uses Fly. Hydreigon jumps upwards while cloaked in dark energy. Once in the air, he'll be able to glide for a while. *Down Special: Hydreigon uses Dark Pulse. Hydreigon releases dark rings forwards and backwards. Hydreigon can't somehow not use this move for awhile. *Final Smash: Hydreigon uses Draco Meteor. Hydreigon will go to the center of the stage and let out a loud roar. The sky turns dark blue and blue meteors fall down. Big meteors, medium meteors and small meteors will fall down that do aura damage. Taunts *Up: Hydreigon let's out a roar at the skies. *Side: Hydreigon has a small conversation with one of his heads. *Down: Hydreigon moves sideways and nods his main head. On-Screen Appearance A PokeBall falls from above and releases Hydreigon, when the pokeball opens, it releases dark purple energy. Cheers Male Voices: Hy! Hy! Drei! Drei! Gon! Gon! Hy! Hy! Drei! Drei! Gon! Gon! Idle Poses *Hydreigon looks behind him. *Hydreigon's heads snap their mouths like Hydreigon's animations in Black & White. Victory Poses *Hydreigon roars at the skies and then looks at the screen when he finishes. *Hydreigon is cloaked in dark energy and explodes it, revealing him. *Hydreigon arrives from above and strikes a pose. Event Matches *Event 21: Special Attackers: You fight a Hydreigon and Porygon-Z in N's Castle with Pikachu. *Event 34: Masters of Darkness: Fight a Hydreigon, Ganondorf and Bowser in Bowser's Castle. *Event 30: Newcomers: You fight the newcomers to the series. Role in Story Mode Hydreigon is one of the antagonists and serves Genesect in the story mode. He'll cause havoc everytime Genesect orders him too. He is ultimately defeated by Pikachu, Samus and Olimar in the Other Dimension but learns that a new threat is arising in the form of Mass Chaos and decides to join the group. Trophy A vicious Pokemon that devour anything in sight and attacks anything that moves. It's two hand heads do not have brains, only the main one. It travels the skies with its 6 wings. Its first form is called Deino and its second form is called Zweilous. It evolves from Zweilous at level 64. Costumes *Normal Hydreigon: Hydreigon's normal appearance. *Shiny Hydreigon: A shiny Hydreigon. *Red Hydreigon: Hydreigon in a red appearance. *Pinky Hydreigon: Hydreigon in a pink appearance. *Yellow Hydreigon: Hydreigon in a yellow appearance. Gallery Hydreigon.jpg|Hydreigon normal Hydreigon-Shiny.jpg|Hydreigon Shiny Hydreigon.png|Hydreigon icon Trivia *Hydreigon is the second-strongest Pokemon character, first being Mewtwo. Category:MoleFreak23 Category:Pokemon Series Category:Characters